Not Such a Fairytale Ending
by MC7
Summary: Hermione's fallen for her best friend.It's just rather unfortunate he's fallen for someone else. HHr - one sided. Rather angsty.


Ok back again with another angsty one. It's 22.47 here and I'm so tired but I had to post this so please excuse mistakes.  
Read on.......  
  
Disclaimer: The characters(except Mandy) are no creation of my own. They belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story. The lyrics below belong to The Rasmus.  
  
The one I love. Is striking me down on my knees. The one I love. Drowning me in my dreams. The one I love. Over and over again. Dragging me under.  
  
'The One I Love'  
- The Rasmus   
  
She knew it was wrong. She had the broken the first rule of friendship. Falling in love with her best friend. Even worse she had fallen in love with her best friend who was already in love with someone else.  
  
It certainly hadn't been intentional, for years there had been nothing. She had got along with life, working hard, earning high grades at school. Then one day - not any special day - it had been there.  
  
She had not wanted to admit it, after all she had not been the type of girl who had found love so easily in the past. It was something foreign to her, taking control of her emotions like some intoxicating drug.Overiding the logic she had lived by for most of her life.  
  
It had been months and months before she had finally admitted it to herself. That she was in love  
  
She had felt the first pangs of jealousy taking hold of her. He had been in the Great Hall one lunch time, talking to one of the female sixth year Griffindors. It had been then that the green eyed monster had reared it's ugly head. She had tried to repress the feeling, reasoning that she was his best friend, of course she would feel something if he were ever to move away from the little triangle created by her, Ron and him. It was simply all it was.  
  
Weeks had passed, however, and instead of the feelings fading they had intensified like some vicious vines coiling themselves, encasing her heart. She felt her thoughts drifting more often than not to him. Possibly worse she had begun to feel nervous around him. It felt as if a tight ball was lying heavily at the pit of her stomach. Something akind to butterflies, but it felt as if they were straining to get out. Trying to escape.  
  
She knew that it wasn't healthy to keep all these emotions hidden inside and she felt that if she kept these feelings inside any longer they would bubble up inside her then burst out like an errupting valcano.  
  
There was only one problem; she had no-one to tell. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends it was just that she hadn't built any close relationships to anyone but Harry and Ron. The former being the object of her affection(and agonising) and the latter, well it was Ron she just couldn't tell him, he would surely tell Harry. There was always Ginny but once again she felt some invisible barrier holding her back. It was something like embarrassment. That if her secret got out she would somehow be laughed at or even worse pitied. If the totally unthinkable happened and he found out, it would somehow change their friendship. An akwardness that had never before existed in their friendship would somehow appear and their relationship would never be the same.  
  
She knew she was being overdramtic, that the feelings that were coarsing through her body were just teenage hormones. She was seventeen after all, but somehow this was undoubtedly important to her. Maybe because it was different, maybe because she had never felt like this before. Then just as she thought that maybe something could come of this, that somehow, just possibly he could feel the same way....  
  
...the world had come crashing down like a tonne of bricks.  
  
It was sometime in September. Just after the new term had started. There had been a foreign exchange much to everyone's curiousity and excitment.  
  
Except hers.  
  
With this influx of new and strange students had been one girl. Mandy. There has been nothing spectacular about her. She had seemed a nice, ordinary girl. There was just one thing that bothered Hermione about her.  
  
The way Harry had smiled at her.  
  
It was the million watt smile she had dreamt for months he would just flash her way. The smile that made you know his whole attention was on you and made you feel as if there was no one else he would rather be with. All that from that one smile. His smile. The smile that she knew he would never give her.  
  
As the weeks drew on and he drifted farther away from her and toward the new foreign exchange student she felt something in her change. The naivety of childhood where she believed she would fall in love and live happily ever after - it just disappeared. And she knew a part of her was gone forever. There would be no fairytale ending for her.  
  
Ok I know what your thinking it was completely depressing and you're probably going to be screaming at me because I'm supposedly a H/Hr shipper(I'am honest!) and I've ended yet another fic without them together. I tell you why shall I. This fic is based entirely on the situatuion in my life at the moment with my best friend and like Hermione I suppose I wanted to get it out of my system and I'm sorry but it was in this way I decided to do it :-S  
  
So the usually pretty please, you loved or you hated, give me feedback people. Also I know some errors in writing will occur and as I have no one to check, well a few might slip through. My aplogies.  
  
That's all.Thanks  
  
Love MC(7) xxx 


End file.
